


Among Others

by owlish_peacock



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Bonding, Canon, Other, Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlish_peacock/pseuds/owlish_peacock
Summary: The bond between siblings is a great one. Even when siblings are practically strangers.Canon. Set after “Written in My Own Heart’s Blood.” One-shot.





	Among Others

The strawberry glen emanated a hushed peacefulness that Brianna relished. She had taken to foraging on her own just outside the Ridge to escape the bustling within. It was a lovely, sweet place: a green canvas dotted with reds and creams. A storybook setting. She almost believed that Snow White and her dwarves would come bustling through the brush, off to work they go. 

Hi ho!

Hi ho!

She giggled at the thought.

Although she didn’t inherit her mother’s affinity for plants, Brianna’s enjoyment of the greenery was no less for it. Her hands lingered on the silky petals, squeezed the almost-ripe fruit.

_ Soon. _

Soon they would delight in the warmer weather, and feast upon the sweet fruit it brought forth. But, for now, they must wait.

Unwilling the leave the glen just yet, Brianna collapsed on the ground, crushing dandelions under her weight. She sighed in bliss, letting the sun paint auburn constellations upon her cheeks.

Peace. She hadn’t experienced such a sensation in a long time. Since Mandy was born, for sure. Years. It felt good to breath again.

The distant sound of hooves scattered Bree’s thoughts to the wind and broke through her calm. She cursed the noise. A visitor? They were few and far between this time of year.

Standing, she brushed the bracken from her skirts to appear more presentable. She wouldn’t want the visitor to receive a bad first impression of the Ridge simply because of her dishevelment. It was easy for Bree to scare people off; it took a great deal of effort on her part to appear welcoming and warm, which, admittedly, did work to her advantage sometimes.

A strong, dappled stallion emerged from the trees, his rider tall and straight upon his back. Bree glanced a curtsy his way, a formality despite his familiarity.

“Lord Ellesmere. A pleasant surprise.”

“Mrs. Mackenzie. I didn’t expect to see anyone so far from the Ridge.” William Ransom seemed to bristle a bit at the unexpected company. Bree gasped a bit, for she saw her father completely in that moment. If not for the dark hair, she would swear she had fallen in time… Again.

“Yes, well. I decided to come check on the strawberries. That’s why my father chose this place as his home, you know. Strawberry.  _ Fraise.  _ Fraser.” Was she rambling? God, her brother would think her a loon.

Her brother.

“That does indeed make sense, Mrs. Mackenzie.”

“You may call me Brianna, Lord Ellesmere. I know it’s not formal, but  _ Mrs. Mackenzie  _ makes me feel like an old woman.”

William jumped from his horse, landing gracefully upon his feet. “No, I don’t think I will. It wouldn’t be proper.”

Bree scoffed. “Propriety. As you wish. Will you come sit with me then? Just for a moment?” She gathered her skirts, and picked her way to a fallen log on the edge of the glen. Closing her eyes, she sighed, relishing the shade the nearby trees provided. She settled on being alone, convinced that William had ignored his distant twin’s suggestion. So, it was a surprise, then, when she felt the weight shift on the opposite side of the log.

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Quite lovely.”

“What brings you here, Lord Ellesmere?”

“I...Umm…” Bree watched as blush rose high upon his cheeks. Whether from the heat or self-consciousness, she wasn’t sure. “I just… I thought I’d come by to… check on how Fanny was behaving.”

“Oh, she’s a lovely girl. A wonderful addition here. Truly.”

“That’s great to hear.”

Awkwardness overtook, and silence spread between them. Bree took this moment to inhale ever detail of the man beside her, for when would she ever see her own brother again? Her eyes traced every feature on his face, as she would trace her own features in a mirror. His cheekbones peaked under his lashes, sloping downward to the valley of his squared jaw. His nose--though long--was straight, free of the broken bumps that marred her father’s. Strange. He was so familiar, and yet… He was barely more than a stranger.

William broke the silence. “I… You know, don’t you?”

“Know? Know what?”

“Nevermind… I… I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Know… about you? That we…?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve known for a few years now. Honestly, I’m shocked you know.”

“It was an an accident. If not for… Well, perhaps I would still be ignorant.”

“I’m glad you know, though. Truly, Lord Ellesmere.”

“William.”

“Then, I must be Brianna. Please.”

“Yes, of course.”

They sat in silence again, though the awkwardness was lessened with their revelations.

“William? Don’t… Don’t be too hard on him. I know how it can feel to be… but, it… he’s done so much for us. More than we’ll ever know.”

“I think I know that. It’s just…” He left the sentence hanging on the edge, unable to articulate the words that would express himself.

“I know. I was around your age when I found out about him too.”

“Really? I didn’t know that…”

“Yeah. I was shocked. Angry at the lies and secrets.”

“And how did you find out?”

“An accident, same as you. I thought, for my entire life, that another man was my father. I was wrong. I suppose it’s obvious now, but back then, I didn’t know any differently.”

“Did Mother Cl--Did Mrs. Fraser remarry then?”

_ Well, technically… _ “Yeah, she did. She thought Da was dead, so…” Bree stopped short, realizing what he had said. “You can call her Mother Claire, you know. She wouldn’t mind.”

“It wouldn’t be proper.”

“This whole situation isn’t proper. Life usually isn’t.”

“Perhaps you’re right.”

Bree grinned at him. “Come on. Let’s head back to the Ridge. I’m sure Fanny will be happy to see you.” Her smile widened. “Among others.”

 


End file.
